Speak Now
by anaeifly
Summary: Sam and Gabriel unwind after a long day. Sabriel, smutty oneshot. Total PWP because I couldn't help myself.


**A/N: So...this is what happens when I start reading fanfics-I get all crazy and want to write some more of my own. Honestly, that's my only excuse for this. But I hope you guys enjoy anyway! Thanks for reading. :) ~ana**

"Fuck, Sam," Gabriel ground out, his teeth clenched so hard that Sam almost didn't hear him. Sam grinned.

"What?" he asked innocently, dropping his head quickly to press a kiss to Gabriel's throat. Gabriel automatically arched into the touch, both further exposing his throat to Sam's lips and pulling Sam deeper inside him at the same time. Sam had to admire his ingenuity, but he still didn't move, instead simply leaning in for a kiss with a sound that was half chuckle, half moan.

Gabriel made a growling sort of noise into Sam's mouth, and Sam reluctantly pulled back, releasing the angel's lips with a faint smacking sound. "What?" he asked again, his voice slightly hoarse and close to a whisper. Gabriel drew in a ragged breath before speaking.

"Don't get me wrong," he started, and if Sam's voice was slightly hoarse Gabriel's was pure sex, only a tiny bit of the usual sarcasm leaking through, "this is lovely, but you really need to move."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" he asked lightly, running his hands over Gabriel's perfect chest as he spoke. "Why's that?" He normally didn't indulge in torturing Gabriel like this, but he'd had a long (emphasis on long) day going after an asshole skinwalker and didn't really feel like being nice. He felt a little guilty about it, but frankly, if Gabriel's physical reactions were anything to go by, he didn't mind it nearly as much as he was letting Sam think.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sammy, don't be a bitch," he snapped, sounding almost normal for a second. Then he lifted his eyes up to Sam's, his features softening somewhat. "Please?"

Sam almost gave in then-almost. He tilted his head to the side, feigning confusion. "Please what?" he asked sweetly. Gabriel groaned.

"Sam," he said, more of a breath than anything else. Sam leaned in to kiss his neck again, making Gabriel writhe underneath him.

"Please what?" he pressed. If there was one thing Gabriel didn't do-and he did do a lot of things-it was beg, but now Sam wanted to hear it, just this once. Well, maybe just once.

Gabriel, hearing Sam's thoughts, muttered, "You're terrible, you know that?" Sam chuckled. Of course he knew. He knew a lot of other things too, like how he'd be able to get Gabriel to agree to his plan. He demonstrated this by biting down on Gabriel's neck, not hard enough to leave a mark, but not exactly gently either, making Gabriel gasp and squirm again. "Fine, fine," he breathed. "Just-please, just move, Sam. Fuck."

Sam grinned. "If you insist," he answered, slowly moving his hips forward. Gabriel moaned and bucked his hips, trying to get Sam to go faster. He briefly considered maintaining his current pace, but he figured he had tortured Gabriel enough for one day. Besides, he felt like he'd been hard himself for practically forever. He sped up, leaning down to kiss his angel again. It was a very messy kiss, all tongue and teeth, but neither of them really cared. It was too good to care.

Gabriel came first, surprisingly, clinging to Sam, his whole body shuddering. That never happened-as good as he was, Sam just couldn't hold out against angelic stamina-and, more than anything, it was what sent him over the edge, kissing Gabriel like he was air and water and life all wrapped up in one crazy, sarcastic, ridiculously sexy package. Which...yeah, okay, maybe.

When he was done, Sam slumped forward on top of Gabriel. "Jesus," he mumbled against the angel's lips. "Who would've thought getting you to beg would be the way to beat you?"

Gabriel let out a noise that sounded kind of like a snort. "Oh, shut up."

Sam lifted his head. "Come on, you know you liked it," he replied. Gabriel blushed.

"I heard that thought about me being crazy, by the way," he said. "Thank you for that. So sweet."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Your powers of evasion are epic," he replied, earning a laugh from Gabriel. "But hey, I only speak the truth. You are crazy."

Gabriel shrugged. "True," he agreed. "I can't deny that. But if I'm crazy and you're in love with me, doesn't that make you crazy too?" His hazel eyes sparkled, making Sam wonder how, exactly, he had managed to snag one of the most beautiful angels heaven ever produced. He smiled.

"Hey, I never said I was sane," he pointed out. "And if that's the price for being in love with you, I'll take it. Any day." He was going to say more, but he couldn't. After all, it's kind of hard to talk when you're being kissed within an inch of your life.


End file.
